This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The TNPRC maintains an external scientific advisory board comprised of outstanding scientists from around the country with expertise in areas of research being conducted at the Primate Center. The term for committee members is 3 years. This Committee conducts regular reviews of all Center programs. Two complementary types of reviews are conducted. The first is a general overview of all components of the institution. This occurs every 18 to 24 months. The second type of review is focused on single research divisions. These reviews are much more in depth. Two research Divisions are reviewed each year. Together these complementary reviews provide thorough oversight of all center programs. A review of the Division of Immunology was conducted in March 2009 followed by a review of the Division of Bacteriology and parasitology in December 2009 Reviews of the Divisions of Gene Therapy and Veterinary Medicine are scheduled for 2010.